fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Jumanji episodes
The episodes of Jumanji Series 1 Price Peter and Judy Shepherd move into their new house in Brantford with their Aunt Nora, they soon find a mysterious board game called Jumanji in their attic, they roll the dice and play... In the dark jungles of Jumanji, Peter and Judy encounter a strange man wearing furs and leaves who saves them from a monster and a huntsman who takes them back to his hut. After escaping from Van Pelt, Peter and Judy introduce themselves to Alan, the mysterious man wearing furs and leaves. They pass through a grove of man eating plants and continue travelling over night to Alan's home. At Alan's cave, they learn he was from Brantford aswell and is stuck because he didn't read his clue, they explain their clue and with help from a mirror they find the Jade puzzle globe of Jumanji, a map of Jumanji in the form of a rubix cube like puzzle. Suddenly a giant spider attacks and Peter is swarmed with hundreds of mini spiders, desperate to solve the puzzle he cheats by breaking off the tiles and putting them back where he wanted them to go. They find themselves back in Brantford but Jumanji soon realises Peter cheated, it turns him into a monkey. They have to return to Jumanji when a stampede of animals charges through the house. They arrive back in Jumanji and encounter some angry Manjis, they escape but encounter Van Pelt again who captures them. During the night a monster attacks and Tribal Bob of the Manjis helps Peter, Judy and Alan to escape. Peter knocks Van Pelt into a hungry plant's mouth, getting rid of him for now. The Manjis are still angry and demand the puzzle back, Peter complies and hands the now unsolved puzzle over. Tribal Bob solves most of it giving Peter one more turn to solve it, he does and the puzzle flies up into the sky and explodes like a fire work, the message reads "Go home" so they do. Back in Brantford Peter is back to normal but Jumanji takes Alan back so the Shepherds vow to keep playing to get Alan free of Jumanji once and for all. Survival continuing on from the last episode, Peter and Judy find themselves in a mysterious mansion in Jumanji, the Mansion of the Narrator... They find Alan trapped in an hourglass and another copy of Jumanji resting on a table nearby. Jumanji wishes to play a game of last man standing, they will face consecutive clues which spawn hazards, like in the Movie. They must survive whatever Jumanji summons and reach the middle of the board and shout Jumanji. Along the way Alan's life is at stake, they must free him from the hourglass with a roll of a seven or eight, otherwise he will be suffocated with sand. The hourglass soon fills with sand prompting them to start playing. Judy rolls first and gets a swarm of wasps, they sting Peter forcing him to dive into the swimming pool to escape, however the Narrator has stocked the swimming pool with ravenous piranhas... On Peter's turn he gets monkeys, they pull at his hair and clothes, then a baby monkey rips off his diaper and throws at Peter, it lands messy side down in his face. After removing the stinky diaper and washing his face, Peter waits for Judy to roll. She summons a man eating lion... After trapping the lion in the piano room, Peter and Judy find out they released Alan so it is his turn. Alan's roll causes lots of vines to grow. The vines tie them to their chairs, Alan cuts himself and Peter and Judy free. Peter gets grabbed by a vine and dragged into the drawing room where a plant in the fireplace is lurking. Peter rolls and gets a stampede, after avoiding the stampede They encounter Van Pelt again. Peter quickly rolls and they are sent back to Brantford. However Peter had cheated by taking Judy's turn so Jumanji turns him into a monkey. Judy's turn creates a monsoon that washes them away. Arriving in Jumanji again, Alan rolls, the clue reads "What floor is quicker than the sand?" The ground turns into quicksand and Peter starts sinking, Alan and Judy try to pull him out but everything breaks. Peter rolls before his arms get stuck and the ground solidifies. Now they have spiders to deal with. Before Judy can roll the spiders web them up and take them back to their lair. At the spider lair, they encounter a giant spider, suddenly the spider is turned into a cartoon clown spider. Peter is turned into a baby and starts annoying the clown spider by honking its nose and getting his hands stuck in its snot. The spider glued him to a stalactite with its snot. Peter's struggles dislodge the stalactite causing it to fall and crush the clown spider. Alan frees himself and Judy and then frees Peter. Suddenly Van Pelt attacks but they have reached the centre so they shout Jumanji and are sent home. Alan is taken back into Jumanji again so they vow to continue playing. Bargaining for Time